Ascendance
by Alienor01
Summary: Mais qui est donc Harry Potter ?
1. Chapter 1

Il était dans sa 5éme année a Poudlard. Ses BUSE arrivait bientot . Entouré de ses amis il profitait du soleil dans le parc quand il décida de monté prendre son balais pour allez faire un tour . En passant devant le bureau de Dumbledore il entendit des voix.

Notre étudiant s'arréta brusquement en reconnaissant les voix de son parrain et de Dumbledore .

-Si il est temps de lui dire ! répliqua Dumbledore .

-Il est trop jeune ! qui sait comment il prendra la nouvelle !

Harry était de plus en plus intrigué . Peut être parlaient-il de lui ! Il décida de lancé un sort d'observation qu'il avait apris avec l'AD . Une boule de lumiére se forma dans ses mains et a l'intérieur apparut le bureau de Dumbledore avec les 2 protagonistes a l'intérieur .

-Tout de même Albus ! lui caché qu'il est l'un des dernier eet des plus puissant descendant de Merlin est grave! Aprés tout il a le droit de savoir de quels pouvoirs il va hérité!

-Et puis...

Il ne voulut pas en entendre plus . Des larmes menaçaient de coulées a tout instant sur ses joues . Il courut se réfugié dans les toilettes des garçons persuadé que personne ne viendrait l'y dérangé . Il s'assit sur une cuvette et sanglota . Au bout d'une demi heure il se releva décidé a se rendre compte des pouvoirs qu'il allait aqcuérir . Il se dirigea donc d'un pas résolut vers la bibliothéque .

Il entra et demanda a la bibliothécaire , Mme Pince , Des livres pour faire un exposé sur Merlin et ses descendants ce qui bien sur lui fut tout de suite accordé ! Que ne ferait t-on pas pour le survivant ?

Il s'installa a une table et commenca sa lecture .

**Merlin et ses descendants toute une histoire**

_A travers l'histoire il n'eut existé q'une personne capable de sauvé l'existance du monde sorcier , Merlin . Sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération et des 5 suivantes , ses descendants se son raréfié ! On dénote quelque cas de filliation avec le grand mais les générations qui ont suivit n'ont pas accepté de suivre ses traces ..._

Ouais ca je peut comprendre ! Harry reprit sa lecture :

_Néenmoins on a remarqué chez ses descendants des talents innés que d'autres sorcier mettent plusieurs dizaines d'années a aqcuérir ! par exemple le fait de devenir animagus trés facilement . Comme vous le savez sans doute Merlin était le sorcier qui possédait le plus d'animagis ! _

_Ses héritiers sont ceux qui en ont le plus mais une prophétie ancienne déclare :_

_ Un jour viendra l'élu qui sauvera tel son prédécesseur le monde sorcier et moldus par 5 fois ! Le jour de ses 16 ans l'élu héritera de tout les pouvoir de Merlin et de son plus grand ennemis . _

_Cet élus nous l'attendons mais peut être n'est-il pas si loing que nous le croyons . A ce jour tous nos soupçons se porte sur le jeune Harry Potter agé de 15 ans ! _

Harry était bouche bée . Le jour de mon 16éme anniversaire ? Mais c'est demain !

Harry était complétement paniqué ! Il rangea le livre et fila dans sa chambre avant d'aller parlé a Hermionne .

-'mionne ? Je peut te parlé?

-Oui bien sur ryry !

-Comment deviens t'on animagus?

-Oh! C'est assez simple somme toute ! Il faut s'allongé réfléchir a l'animal que l'on préfére ! Ensuite on plonge dans son passé et on examine toutes les fois ou l'on s'est sentis un peu fauve ou l'on avait des caractére différents . Aprés cela une lumiére se fait dans ton esprit et tu connais ton ou tes animagis . Il faut beaucoup d'entrainement pour parvenir a s'entrainer et ...

-Merci 'mionne ! Harry prit son balais l'enfourcha et sorti rapidement par la fenêtre tandis qu'hermionne secouait la tête de droite a gauche d'un air navré.

Harry sourit en vole et attérit rapidement sur la berge du lac avant de sétendre sur le gason verdoyant . Il était pressé de vérifié les dire du livre .

Il se concentra et fit tout ce qu'Hermionne avait dit . Soudain un flash de lumiére véritable lui passa devant les yeux et il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait . Il avait bien plus d'un animagis.

Soudain un deuxiéme flash de lumiére passa devant ses yeux alors qu'il comprenait qui il était .Il venait d'aqcuérir des pouvoirs bien au dessus de l'imagination humaine ! Il les comprenait et saisit brusquement son balais avant de transplaner dans son dortoire . Il avait d'un seul coup un regard plus mature plus lucide et surtout beaucoup moins naïf qu'auparavent .

Il invoca de nouveau vêtement pour lui : Une chemise bleu nuit sur un pantalon argenté et une robe noir avec un liseré d'argent tout autour .

il décida ensuite d'aller prendre son repas dans la grande salle ignorant les regards ébahis posé sur lui y compris celui de dumbledore qui en le regardant réalisa combien il ressemblait a Merlin .

Il attrapa rapidement un plat qui passait a sa porté et piqua plusieur morceaux de viande qu'il mena a sa bouche . Il avait fait cela avec tant de naturel q'on aurait jamais put croire qu'il ait vécu avec des moldus auparavent . Soudain un cris retentit a l'autre bout de la piéce. un éléve s'était coupé un doigt car le sortilége maintenant son couteau était deffectueux. Devant le regard de tous , Harry attrapa le doigt coupé et la main blessé , se concentra et une lumiére entoura la main la guérissant totalement . Harry se releva l'air blasé devant tous les regards stupéfait et retourna s'assoir pour continué son diner ...

Un peu plus tard Harry ayant terminé son repas il se leva sous le regard de toute l'assistance , se transforma en phénix et passa par les trous qui permettaient aux hiboux d'apporté le courrier . Toute la salle était en effervescence aprés son passage .

On entendait des rumeurs fusé de toute la salle .

Draco seul était pensif . Il venait de constaté que Potter avait beaucoup de pouvoir et ce nouveau regard emplie de sagesse l'avait surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Harry pouvait réelement être le sauveur du monde sorcier . Lui qui le prenait pour un petit brun aux lunettes crasseuses il avait tout faux. Pourtent il aurait dut s'en douter ! Il avait bien sentit l'aura qu'il dégageait . Brusquement Drago Malfoy se leva et sortit de la grande salle pour allez faire un tour .

Hermionne et Ron discutait dans un coin des nouveaux "talent" de Harry .

-Tu te rend compte? Il l'a soigné sans baguette ! et puis cette lueur argenté était magnifique

!Tout de même... qui est Harry en vérité ?tu le sais toi ?

-Hermionne ! Arréte de me posé des questions je n'en sait pas plus que toi !

-C'est vrais ! Allons demandé a Dumbledore !

Quelques heures plus tard Harry était de retour au châteaux avec entre ses griffes un manuscrit qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse . On pouvait voir le titre :

**Comment devenir un sorcier exeptionnel!**

harry avait projeté de s'amélioré pour pouvoir utilisé ses nouveaux dons au mieux . Il savait trés bien que Dumbledore ne saurait pas l'aidé .

Finalement il fut tellement plongé dedans qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passé et continua a lire toute la nuit .

Mais qui est donc Harry ? Cette question trottait dans la tête de tous les éléves de poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry s'était endormis sur son lit sous son apparence de phénix quand ron , seamus , dean et neville rentrérent dans la chambre. Ce fut leurs cris étonné qui le réveillérent et il reprit rapidement sa forme humaine .

-Ca va pas de crié comme ca? demanda t'il d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

-Ben heu ... dean restait totalement bluffé par ce qu'il venait de voir

-C'est que c'est pas courent de voir un phénix dormir dans le lit d'un étudiant ! rétorqua aussitot Ron

-Mmm? O! oui c'est vrais j'avais oublié de reprendre ma forme... Bon! je me recouche moi !

Et sous les yeux de tous il se ralongea . Il commençait a s'endormir au moment ou sa couette fut violement arrachée par une Hermionne furieuse .

-Quoi encore ? fit-il d'une voix agacée.

-On voudrait comprendre ! on est tes amis aprés tout !

-Ok ! je vais vous expliqué...Je suis le descendant direct de Merlin! J'ais receptionné tous ses pouvoirs ! Normalement dans 2 heures je réunirais également ceux de mon pire ennemis ca vous va comme ca ?

Tout les autres étaient muet .

-Bon c'est pas tout ca faut que je me repose moi !

Harry ne fut plus dérangé de la nuit . Les autres étaient bien trop perturbé par les révélations qu'il leur avait fait!

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec un étrange mal de crâne .

Il s'habilla rapidement et croisa Hermionne dans le couloir qui le regarda avec envie , envie de savoir ce qui se passait en Harry . Connaitre tout ce qui se rapportais a Poudlard et Merlin c'était son truc et elle ne pouvait pas laissé passé une si belle occasion de mieu connaitre l'un des descendants du fabuleux sorcier . Malheureusement pour elle , Harry en voyant le regard de Hermionne sur lui style "je veut tout savoir de toi" fila rapidement dans un couloir .

Hermionne le poursuivit mais tout a coup sous ses yeux harry se transforma en panthére et fila aussi vite qu'il put .

Les jours suivant passérent a une vitesse allucinante pour Harry qui se cachait de tous . Il avait été décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de suivre les cours . Ses dons semblant naturels et n'ayant plus besoin de potions pour avoir des métamorphoses ou des guérisons .

Malgrés tout il continuait il devait aprés tout pensé a son futur combat contre voldemort et faisait tout pour qu'il y ait le moins de victime possible .

Un soir ou il en avait assez , il se transforma en oiseaux et alla se perché sur une tour . Soudain il entendit une voix.

-Harry ? c'est toi ?

Hermionne était dans la piéce en dessous c'est a dire dans la tour d'astronomie lieux préféré de Harry . Il reprit sa forme humaine et répondit enfin a une Hermionne qui commencait a stressé .

-Oui 'mionne qui veut tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Harry tu pourrais m'expliqué?

-D'accord si tu arrive a me rejoindre sur le toit !

-J'arrive laisse moi 2 minutes !

Et Hermionne tenta de grimpé mais malgrés tous ses efforts elle ne put y arrivé et dans un cris se sentie tombé puis rattrapé . Harry était assit nonchalement les jambes battant dans l'air sur le bord du toit une main tendue vers Hermionne qui se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un nuage .

Harry la fit lentement remonté pour lui laissé le temps de se remettre de ses émotions .

-Pas trop eut peur 'mionne ?

-Heu si ...

ils ne diret rien pendant plusieurs minutes . Harry s'amusa brusquement a créer une petite flamme dans sa main et joua avec la faisant passé d'un doigt a l'autre avec un petit sourir devant le regard émmerveillé d'Hermionne .

Souriant il lanca la flamme dans les air qui s'agrandit rapidement pour dessiner un portrait de flammes d'Hermionne parfaitement ressemblant . Cette derniére rougit violement et fut surprise de constaté qu'elle avait froid ! Elle était complétement gelée jusqu'au os .

Harry s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille fit apparaitre un manteau en lapin et lui posa sur les épaule pour qu'elle se réchauffe .

-Merci Harry...

-Je t'en pris ! Je peut faire autre chose pour toi ?

-harry... comment as tu sut que tu étais un descendant de Merlin ?

-J'ais entendu Sirius et Dumbledore ...

-mmmm Dumbledore devient négligent ces derniers temps !

-En effet...

Ils restérent la pendant plusieurs heures observant les étoiles Harry jouant de nouveaux par fois avec des flammes . D'un coup Harry prit la parole surprenant Hermionne .

-'mionne?

-oui Harry ?

-Je peut t'offrir un cadeaux ?

Hermionne acquiecsa légérement .

Soudain toutes les étoiles semblérent tombé du ciel , Harry tendit les mains et et fit quelques mouvements des poignets gracieux et toutes les étoiles se transformérent en une plus d'étoiles scintillantes sur Harry et Hermionne . Quelques minutes plus tard toutes les étoiles reprirent leurs place sous les yeux équarquillés de joie d'Hermionne .

Harry passe son bras autour de ses épaules tracant dans les airs grace aux flammes d'Hary 3 mots disctincts :

_Je t'aime Hermionne !_

Hermionne versa quelques larmes de joie et se blotie dans les bras de Harry ce qui pour lui équivalait a un moi aussi .

-Allez vient je vais te raccompagnée a ton dortoire sous une autre forme . Ca te dit d'être un phénix ?

-Heu Harry je ne suis pas un animagus !

-Je sais mais j'ais les capacité pour te faire changé de forme en même temps que moi .

Harry prit alors la main d'Hermionne dans la sienne et quelques minutes plus tard 2 phénix tourbillonait dans les airs avant d'entré dans la salle comunne des griffondor et de se retransformé en humains .

-Je te laisse ici 'mionne j'ais demandé un appartement a Dumbledore .

-D'accord Harry .

Il déposa un petit baiser tendre mais chaste sur les lévres d'hermionne et lui glissa a l'oreille -A demain ma puce...

Sur ce il se retransforma en panthére et passa le tableau de la grosse dame en direction des cachots ses appartements s'y trouvant . Les cachots était l'endroit le plus sécurisé de Poudlard mais surtout le plus tranquil ! Seul les serpentard passait par ici . D'ailleur en parlant de serpantard un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était appuyé nonchalement sur le mur a coté de la porte qui menait aux appartement de Harry .

Il s'approcha félinement voyant bien que cela destabilisais drago et reprit brusquement sa forme humaine .

-Tu m'atendais ?

-Hein ? moi ? heu non ! Je voulais savoir qui habitait dans le nouvel appartement prés de Rogue .

-Il est devant toi Malfoy !

-Tiens donc ! ton dortoir n'est plus assez bien pour toi Potter?

-Pas du tout mais si on me réveille en sursaut je risque de tuer quelqun et c'est pas vraiment la meilleur chose a faire au réveil si tu vois ce que je veut dire !

-Ah heu ... Malfoy avait l'air totalement destabilisé par la franchise de Harry .

-Tu veut entrer un instant ?

Malfoy aquiesca mais ne répondit pas attendant que Harry pronon le mot de passe , mais a sa grande surprise Harry ne dit rien . Il claqua des doigts et une douce musique envahit le couloir l'air se tintant de scintillements . C'était ceci le mot de passe une douce mélodie et un mélange de pouvoir particulier. Malfoy avait déjà lut cela quelque part .

Soudain Drago eut un flash . Mais bien sur ! Seul Merlin savait faire cela ! Il comprit alors brusquement qui était Harry et eut soudain un peu peur d'entrer dans les appartements d'Harry . Il savait que peu de personne aurait eut son audace !

Pourtent il osa et pénétra a la suite d'Harry dans l'espace privé de ce dernier . La il fut tout simplement soufflé . Les paysages les plus magnifiques était reproduit sur le murs . Au sol c'était de la moquette couleur créme . Il débouchérent dans un magnifique salon argenté . Il vit 2 porte a coté.

surement la chambre et la salle de bain! 

-Comment trouve tu mes appartements drago ? Demanda Harry en souriant ayant bien perçut son étonnement grace a la légilimensi .

Drago lui jeta un regard noir .

-Assied toi je t'en pris ! Tu désire boire quelque chose ?

-Hum quest ce que tu as Potter ?

-Ce que tu vx j'ais 3 elfes de maisons chargé de mon confort ! Alors que désire tu ?

-mmmm jprendrais bien un jus de citrouille..

Harry claqua dans ses mains et un elfe de maison apparut brusquement a coté de lui avec 1 plateau avec toutes les boissons possible .

-Merci Dobby ...

-De rien Mr.Potter ! Désirez vous autre chose ?

-Non ce sera tout ! O ! et préviens Winky de se reposez je ne voudrais aps qu'elle soit malade pour ma petite reception !

-bien monsieur !

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un claquement sec. Harry se retourna vers Drago en versant du jus de citrouille dans 2 verres dont un qu'il tendit a Drago .

-Alors comme ca tu donne une petite fête ?

-Oui ca te dirais de venir ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Améne une cavaliére surtout !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un bal masqué ou les rois et reine de la soirée seront élus en fonction de leur déguisement !

-Ca va être simpa !

-Tu l'a dit ! Mais je vois qu'il reste encore des cours aujourd'hui tu ferais peut être mieux d'y aller fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Oui tu as raison ! Je file vite !

Drago reposa son verre sur la table et s'enfuit rapidement a toute jambes vers le cour de potion .


	3. Chapter 3

Drago était en ce moment même en cours de potion et réfléchissait .

(insérons nous maintenant dans les pensées de drago ! pour plus de facilité nous allons dire que toutes ses pensées serons relayé sur un parchemin par une plume a papote ensorcelé par un legilimens ! Ci aprés le débat intérieur de Drago!)

-Bon sang je pensais pas que Potter pouvais avoir du gout ! Pis quand même...le descendant de Merlin si c'est pas un sang pur...

-Ta raison !

-Pére serait fier si j'étais a sa place !

-Encore gagné !

-Pis c'est quand même la classe ces pouvoirs !

-Ta encore raison !

-Et pis ... mais t'es qui toi ?

-Ah! c'est maintenant que tu te rend compte de mon existance!

-Ben heu ... oui...

-Bon on va faire court ! Je suis toi mais en même temps objectif ! Je t'aide a prendre des décisions ! Bizarre d'ailleur que tu m'ais jamais remarqué !

-Bah jsuis plus a une bizarrerie prés !

-Tout a fait d'accord mon vieux ! Mais tu pourrais commencé par m'expliqué pourquoi tu pense a potter positif ?

-Heu ... rougissement de drago en pensée! ... environ 1 semaine...

-Donc depuis qu'il a aquit ses nouveaux pouvoirs...!

-Tout a fait...

-Mon pauvre drago t'es totalement attiré par le pouvoir t'es indécrotable !

-Peut être !

-Attention Rogue vient par ici !

(fin du débat intérieur de Drago un peu glauque quand même non ?

HP: ouaip totalement

DM: Hé! critique pas ! est ce que je vais fouillé dans ta tête moi?

HP: tu peut plus ...

DM: c'est vrais...

Bon mes perso c'est pas tout mais je m'y remet moi !

DM : C'est pas vrais la malade mentale recommence !

Tais toi ou jte met en ménage avec Parkinson !

DM : Oh miséricorde bien aimée ! je me tais pardon pardon !

HP en murmurant : Drago s'excusant... on aura tout vu...! )

Drago continua sa potion tranquillement . Il l'a connaissait bien il l'avait déjà faite 3 fois déjà cette année ! Et sans l'aide de rogue !

-Mr . Malefoy... un probléme peut être...? demanda Severus Rogue de sa voix trainante ...

-Non professeur ...!

-Alors coupé correctement vos racines ! C'est un travail déplorable !

Toute la classe était ébahie... En effet Mr Rogue venait de réprimandé son chouchou! Mais forcément en y réfléchissant depuis que Potter n'était plus la il lui fallait bien trouvé un nouveau souffre douleur !

Une fois la classe terminé et la journée de cours par la même occasion , Drago sortit en courant de la salle direction les toilettes des hommes pour pleuré en silence.

Peu de gens savait ce que Drago malefoy , prince des serpantards , endurais depuis des années ! Les brimades de son pére et ses doloris de même que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom . Et maintenant Rogue s'y mettais ! Pour lui cet événement était la fin du monde ! Les potions était sa matiére favorite. Il vit soudain des plumes blanches a terre . Il se pencha pour en touché une mais dés qu'il l'eut fait un sentiment de chaleur douce lui apporta du bien être remontant son bras puis venant jusqu'a atteindre son coeur . il sourit légérement en pensant que celui qui lui avait fait ca ne pouvait être q'une seule et même personne , Harry . Il leva alors la tête pour découvrir Harry les pieds au plafond suspendu la tête en bas comme un vampire mais avec des ailles blanches magnifique dans son dos...

On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel ce que Harry fit d'ailleur en attérissant gracieusement a coté de Drago ...

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veut venir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Je pourrais ajouté une 2éme chambre !

-Je...Drago se tatait (ca s'écrit bien comme ca non ?) ... ok !

-Allez vient je vais te rendre présentable regarde toi ! on dirait un crapaud !

Cette remarque fit sourir Drago qui se laissa entrainé par Harry en direction de l'appartement de ce dernier .

Et Drago suivit Harry dans le dédale des couloirs qui séparait les toilettes des cachots. Une fois arrivé devant Harry fit retentir a nouveau la douce mélodie et le pan de mur s'ouvrit les laissant entré.

Harry secoua sa main et sa baguette apparue dans sa main . Celle ci remarqua Drago était d'une magnifique couleur argenté . Harry pointa sa baguette et murmura :

-Dupplicatus !

Une deuxiéme piéce poussa soudain a coté de l'ancienne agrandissant les appartemens de Harry .

-Voila fit ce dernier en rangeant a nouveau sa baguette dans le néant. J'ais arrangé ta chambre aux couleur des serpantard je pensais que ne pas trop te dépayser serait le mieu ! Tu trouvera tes affaire dans le coffre du coin de la piéce et d'autres robes de sorciers dans le placard . Bien je vais te laissé t'installé !

Harry sortit en direction de sa chambre pour enfilé un pantalon de pijama en soie (argenté évidement !) et revint au sallon . Il fit apparaitre une cheminée et un bon feu a l'intérieuret replia ses jambes sous son menton en regardant les flammes .

Lorsque Drago revint au sallon il découvrit un Harry différent de tout ce qu'il aurait put imaginé ! Un Harry sérieux mais dépassé par son héritage ! Ses pouvoirs il savait s'en servir mais il avait un probléme... c'était encore un adolescent malgrés son air plus mature que celui des autres .

A ce moment la Drago se retrouva seul confronté au garçon qui était censé sauvé l'univers et en qui tout le monde avait confiance...

Il réalisa brusquement que ce devait être une responsabilité lourde trés lourde !

Il s'approcha alors d'Harry par derriére et passa un bras affectueux comme un ami autour de son torse.

Harry fut décontenantcé par l'attitude de Drago . N'était t'il pas censé être son pire ennemis depuis leur premiére année a Poudlard?

Puis une autre idée vient remplacé la premiére lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur l'envahir au contact de Drago. Il commenca a se sentir bien ... et se laissa allé dans les bras de Drago Malfoy qui n'en revenait pas que le survivant ne lui ait pas encore foutu une raclée . Il sourit et passa sur le canapée afin de prendre Harry dans ses bras . Un étrange sentiment l'avait envahis depuis qu'il était proche du survivant mais... non ca ne pouvait pas être ca ... Ils s'endormirent tout deux devant le feu et ne se réveillérent que le lendemain matin avec quelques courbatures .

Harry lorsqu'il tourna la tête et vit Drago eut un sourir et se redressa doucement . Ce dernier grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna contre le dossier du canapé.

Harry était troublé . Personne ne lui faisait le même effet alors qu'il sortait pourtent avec Hermionne depuis la nuit derniére !

Il s'interrogeait . Inquiet il décida d'aller demandé conseil aux centaures dans la forêt... Ces créatures était réputées pour leur clairvoyance et leur sagesse !

Il écrit rapidement un petit mot pour Drago lorsqu'il se réveillerait et sortit sous son apparence de phénix en direction des bois . Lorsqu'il repéra de sa hauteur les centaure il fit un demi tour et émit un crit perçant pour signalé sa venu avant d'attérir avec souplesse au milieu du troupeau .

Il reprit sa forme humaine avec un sourir . Aucun des centaure n'avait sursauté ou n'était parti c'était déjà bon signe . Mais quand il les vis s'approcher lentement avec un air sérieux sur le visage il commençat a ressentir un petit mal être qui se dissipa rapidement quand les centaures lui fire la révérence .

Firenze l'ami de Harry s'avanca lentement et inclina la tête en signe de respect . Il fut le premier a prendre la parole .

-Nous t'attendions ... fils des étoiles...Harry Potter... descendant de Merlin ... héritier des pouvoirs les plus puissants de ce monde nous te souhaitons la bienvenue parmis nous !

-Je vous remerci ! J'étais venu ici dans le seul but de posé une question personnel mais je crois que je vais attendre de pouvoir parlé seul a seul avec l'un d'entre vous ... Vous étiez en plein conseil ? Je suis vraiment géné de troubler votre quiétude...

-Harry potter... tu es le premier depuis Dumbledore a venir nous rencontrer personnelement... Bien que ce fut plus hippique pour Dumbledore expliqua t-il avec un petit rire ... Je doit dire que ta forme animagus est particuliérement magnifique !

-Merci Firenze mais j'en ait bien d'autres ajouta Harry avec un petit sourir mistérieux. Je dois te posé une question acceperais tu d'aller faire un tour ?

-Avec plaisir Harry Potter !

-Allons donc au bord du lac ! Personne ne viendra nous troubler las bas !

Et avant que Firenze n'ait put poser de question Harry se transforma en panthére et commenca a courir entre les arbres sachant se repéré facilement ce qui étonna vraiment le centaure qui le suivait a une allure plus raisonnable. Malgrés cela Harry prenait de l'avance même beaucoup trop d'avance ... Une fois que le centaure arriva a leur point de rendez vous il remarqua que Harry avait reprit sa forme humaine et était en train de se baigner . Enfin ... forme pas tout a fait humaine puisqu'il avait des nagoire au pieds...

-HARRY ! appela Firenze .

Harry rejoignit rapidement la berge.

-Je suis désolé mais comme tu mettais du temps je me suis permis de faire une petite trempette . Il s'assit sur le bord du lac et d'un mouvement de main au dessus de ses jambes enleva les nagoire .

-Tu avais une question non ?

-Ah! oui ... Dis depuis hier soir je sors avec Hermionne ...

-Félicitation !

-Mais je me sent mieu en présence de Drago ! plus moi même ... c'est normal ?

-Ben heu ... dans les astres il est dit que le digne successeur de Merlin trouvera l'âme soeur cette année ... mais il ne précise jamais si c'est un homme ou une femme ni même son nom . Comment te sent-tu prés de Drago ?

-Ben en fait j'ais l'impression que je doit le protéger ! Ces derniers temps il a l'air de plus en plus fragile depuis que son pére est emprisonné alors je fait tout pour qu'il se sente de mieux en mieux . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais il est vrais que depuis la nuit derniére ou j'ais invité drago dans mes appartements je me sent plus libre...

-Et avec Hermionne ?

-Avec elle j'ais l'impression que je suis obligé de la protéger puisq'on est enssemble mais en même temps je l'aime tellement que je peut pas m'en empécher ... J'ais l'impression de toujours devoir bien faire je n'arrive pas a être moi même en sa présence comme avant !

-Dans ce cas il n'y a pas photo tu es amoureux de Drago malfoy !

-QUOI? nan nan nan c'est pas possible ! On se déteste cordialement depuis notre premiére année !

-Hum je me souviens que durant la 1ere année que tu as passé ici je suis venu te secourir dans la forêt interdite face a Voldemort !

-oui c'est vrais et je t'en suis toujours reconnaissant !

-Quand tu étais en danger je me souviens que Drago Malefoy arrétait pas de me répéter sur le chemin qui le conduisait a toi : pourvu qu'il n'ait rien !

-C'est vrais ? Pourtent il s'était enfuis juste avant que tu n'arrive ! Je pensais qu'il m'avais laissé me débrouillé par mes propre moyens !

-Non c'est lui qui m'a rencontré et incité a venir te sauvé !

Harry était bouche bée . Et c'était le cas de le dire .

-Bien je vais réfléchir... Merci de m'avoir aidé Firenze !

-Je t'en pris n'hésite pas a revenir nous voir tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous !

Pendant ce temps dans les appartements de Harry Malfoy s'était réveiller et s'état habillé mais il était déçu que Harry n'ai pas été la a son réveil ! C'était la qu'il avait vu le mot de Harry qui l'avais...quoi?...rassuré ? nan pas possible ! Il se reprit en main subitement et fila en cour.

Harry lui avait rapidement traversé le lac en se transformant en créature aquatique et repris sa forme de l'autre coté du lac. Il se sécha rapidement .

Le survivant entra a Poudlard par la porte cette fois ci et sourit a tout ceux qui se trouvait encore la . Il égoutait encore ses cheveux . Mouillés ceux-ci lui donnait un petit air rebelle qui était magnifique sur lui . Il alla alors rapidement en métamorphose . Harry entra dans la salle alors que personne n'était encore la et sortit ses affaires qu'il avait préalablement amené a lui par un sort trés simple de déplacement d'objects dans l'espace .

Il était trés fier de ce sort car c'était lui qui l'avait inventé et cela lui était bien pratique trés souvent !

Il ouvrit son livre et en lut un bon passage avant de reconnaitre le précédent cours . Il décida alors de connaitre le suivant du mieu possible .

C'est ainsi qu'il démarra le cour avant même l'arrivée du professeur .

Lorsque celle ci arriva elle trouva un Harry Potter en train de transformé une fleur en grenouille . Elle sourit en sachant que ce serait dans leur devoir a faire pour la prochaine fois mais a priori Potter savait déjà le faire . Elle décida donc de venir lui parler pour lui donner quelque chose de plus difficile a faire .

-Potter...

-O pardon professeur je ne vous avait pas entendue entrer ...

-Ce n'est rien Mr ... mais puisque vous maitriser cette transmutation je vais vous en donnez une a faire un peu plus compliqué qui fera parti du prochain cours..

Elle lui posa alors brusquement devant lui une plume a écrire .

-Bien Potter ! Transformé moi donc cette plume en hiboux !

-D'accord professeur mais je sais faire cela depuis 2 ans maintenant ! j'étais forcé de savoir le faire pour pouvoir communiqué avec mon parrain ...

Harry claqua alors des doigts utilisant ses dons innés pour la magie sans baguettes et transforma la plume en une magnifique chouette blanche .

-Hé bien monsieur il me semble que vous devriez prendre des leçon particuliére avec moi a la fin de ce cour ...

-C'est inutile professeur je sais tout faire !

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui !

-Hé bien transformé moi donc l'encre que vous avez tracé ce parchemin en sang ! C'est l'épreuve finale de fin d'année !

Harry sourit a sa feuille posa un doigt sur le bout de papier et l'écriture devint argenté ..

-Potter ! j'avait dit du sang !

-Mais c'est du sang ! De licorne pour être exact !

Harry claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et le sang forma une boule de la taille de son poing a auteur des yeux de son professeur . Soudain la forme commenca a se modifier en une licorne miniature .

-Et voila ! O attention elle va disparaitre dans une heure tout au plus !

-Vous êtes absolument stupéfiant Mr.Potter ! Vous pouvez partir alors je vous donnerais un O a la fin de l'année dans ma matiére ! Rien que ce que je viens de voir est extraordinaire .

-Merci professeur ...

Harry sourit et regarda avec insistance ses affaires qui retournérent se ranger docilement dans son coffre .

-Aurevoir !

Et il sortit allant déambulé dans les couloirs certains d'avoir réussis son examens...

Au détour d'un couloir il se heurta a quelqu'un .

-Bon sang attention ou tu vas stupide... oh ! C'est toi Harry ?

-Malfoy ?

-Ben oui !

-Que fais tu dans les couloirs ?

-Ben je me suis fait sortir du cour de Binns ... j'ais ronflé un peu trop fort a ce q'on dit !

-Allez viens on va se promenez !

-Oui mais toi ? T'avais pas métamorphose la ?

-Si mais j'ais réussis mon ASPIC dans cette matiére avec un Optimal ...

-Que ? C'est aujourd'hui les aspics ?

-Non pas du tout mais quand j'ais transformé l'encre de mon parchemin en licorne ... elle a jugé bon de me mettre un Optimal d'office...

Harry éclata de rire suivit par un ricannement nerveux de Drago ...

Il entraina ensuite a sa (heu) suite Drago le menant jusqua la tour d'astronomie puis saisit le toit de ses deux mains en arriére et effectua une acrobatie pour monté dessus.

-Potter! Je ne savais aps que tu étais un singe !

-je ne le suis pas je suis juste sportif ! Et j'ais déja fait pire sur un balais ou un hypogriff un sombral un ...

-Ok ok ! Je sais ta volé de beaucoup de maniéres différentes !

-Tu l'as dit ! Même dans une voiture volante !

-ouah ! Ta même essayé ca?

-Oui tu te souviens lors de notre 2éme année ? On était pas présent a la répétition parce q'on était dans la voiture avec Ron et au final on a attérit sur le sol cogneur...

C'est une trés mauvaise expérience...

-Je veut bien te croire !

Ils étaient maintenant installé sur le toit le plus haut de l'école et regardait le paysage qui s'étendait a leur pieds.

Soudain Harry rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes .

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Quest ce que tu pense d'Hermionne ?

-Tu le sais déjà c'est une sang de bourbe je ne peut pas m'afficher avec elle !

-Mais non pas comme ca! Est ce qu'elle peut être une bonne petite amie ?

-Non je ne pense pas mais pourquoi me demande tu ca ?

-On sort enssemble depuis 1 journée et demi mais je ne me sent pas bien en sa présence.

-Oh! Et tu l'aime vraiment ?

-J'en sait rien !

-Tu ressent des fourmis dans ton estomac quand tu la voie ? As-tu l'impression que ton coeur fait des bons lorsqu'elle t'embrasse ?

-Rien de tout ca ... mais j'éprouve beacoup d'affection pour elle ! J'ais l'impression que je doit veillé sur elle...

-Comme un grand frére alors ! Bah rompt avec elle tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre !

Drago ne comprenait pas ... Son coeur s'était serré a l'idée de voir Potter sortir avec Granger .

Il réfléchit intensément . On pouvait presque vois les rouages de son esprit fontionné .

Harry de son coté réfléchissait a ce que disait Drago . Soudain il tourna la tête et le regarda . Les impression qu'il lui avait décrite avait refait surface . Alors peut être que Firenze avait raison ! Et la une pensée éclipsa toutes les autres .

OH MON DIEU! 

Harry s'en alla en courant rapidement .

Drago resta sur place ne sachant pas quoi dire .

Que s'était-il passé pour que Harry s'en aille comme ca ?

En le voyant disparaitre au détour d'un couloir son coeur se serra.

Peut être était-ce lui qui lui avait fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait?

Il aimait faire du mal a Potter ! C'était même sa seule raison de vivre !

Drago se détourna en direction de sa prochaine salle de classe .

Revenons en maintenant a Harry .

Il continuait de courir sans regarder en arriére .

Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui même.

Au détour d'un couloir il tomba sur Ron et Hermionne .

Il fut tenté de se tourné vers un autres couloir mais de la venait Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui se tenait par la main .

Harry se résigna donc .

-HARRY !

Et voila Granger était repartie dans son speach .

Et vas y avec le devoir de Rogue...et que je t'embarque avec Mc-Gonnagal ..Et ...; Hein?

-Harry ? Tu m'as entendue ? Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais m'aider !

-Heu je mais pour quoi ?

-Le devoir de métamorphose ! Tu es devenus un pro alors je te demande des informations !

-Ok 'mionne ! Viens avec moi ! Ron tu peux venir mais tu risquerais de troublé la concentration de notre amie ! Va plutot a la bibliothéque et va faire des recherches pour les potions .

Harry prit alors la main d'Hermionne mais ne la regarda même pas dans les yeux se contentant d'aller attrapé un parchemin et de se rendre avec elle dans le parc .

Une fois dans le parc ils s'assirent et Hermionne vit sur le visage de Harry quelque chose qui lui déplut .

-Ca ne va pas Harry ?

-Pas du tout..

Peu surprise par cette réponse Hermionne attendit qu'il se confie..ce qui ne tarda pas .

-'mionne je voulais te dire qu'hier je suis allez voir les centaures ... Je voulais parler avec Firenze et notre discussion a été plus que clair .

-Harry...

-Ne m'interrompt pas Hermy s'il te plait !

Hermionne fit un petit signe de tête montrant qu'elle était d'accord et Harry reprit .

-Il m'a aidé a y voir plus clair dans mes sentiments ... Hermy je te vois davantage comme une soeur que comme ma petite amie potentillement ma femme...

Je suis vraiment désolé mais je crois que je me fourvoyais... J'avais du mal a accepté mes sentiments pour une autres personne ...

-Harry...

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Hermionne et vit qu'elle lui souriait .

Il était quelque part soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Je m'en suit vite rendue compte tu sais...Tu n'as pas agis comme un petit ami durant la courte période (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !) ou nous somme sorti enssemble ! Dans la grande salle tu avait la tête tournée vers la table des serpantards ! Je ne sais pas qui tu regardais mais tu le faisait d'un air plus tendre que tu n'en aura jamais pour moi ! Ne t'en fais pas Harry je survivrai ! Et puis il y a un Serdaigle pas trop mal ;)

-Merci Hermy ! Bien je vais te montré la transformation . Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Transformé l'ancre en hiboux...

-pas de probléme hermy ...

Harry étala le papier devant eux . Il fit la métamorphose lentement décrivant chaque étape pour réussir . Puis il fit l'inverse rétablissant la situation originale .

Ils s'entrainérent ainsi durant une demi-heure puis lorsque Hermionne eut comprise elle retourna a la tour de griffondor pour continuer et s'exercer .

Quelqu'un dans l'ombre avait cependant entendu toute la discussion .

Quelqu'un qui aimait Harry profondément dans l'ombre de son existance .

Il , car c'était bien un homme , observait le sourir paisible de harry lorsque ce dernier décida de s'allonger dans l'herbe et de regardé les nuage . Il sortit alors de derriére un arbre .

-Alors Potter ? Toujours a révassé ?

Ce que Harry avait dit tout a l'heure l'avait choqué . Donc il ne le regardait pas...Il n'était pas gays ! Et n'avait donc aucun espoir .

Il vint cependant s'allonger a coté du descendant de Merlin .

-Hé oui Drago puisque je n'ais rien a faire . Mais tu préfére peut être q'on aille fair eun tour a Prés au lard ? Une sortie est organisé cet aprés midi !

-Pourquoi pas ! Mais tu n'y emméne pas ta petite amie ou la personne que tu convoite ?

Harry décida de prendre son courage a deux mains (Ou a Demain au choix !)

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire Malfoy ! Mais si tu ne veux pas ...

Il fut coupé par l'air ahuris qu'avait pris Drago .

Le prince de serpantard était complétement stupéfait par la répartie que Harry avait fait comme tout bon gryffondor qui se respecte !

Il vit alors le visage d'Harry se baisser lentement et s'approcher de lui . Il lui prit le menton avec l'index et souleva le visage du gryffondor pour pouvoir le fixé dans ses yeux . Une pensée lui monta alors brusquement a la tête tel un alcool qu'il aurait consommé bien trop rapidement (jsuis cinglé je sais! ).

Merlin que ses yeux sont verts ! on dirait que l'on pourrait se perdre dedans . Je comprend pourquoi Granger et toutes les autres filles de l'école ont craqué ! 

Il déposa alors ses lévres sur celles de Harry comme un voile de soie .

Les deux éléves de Poudlard avaient fermés les yeux profitant de l'instant . Puis brusquement chacun d'eux reprirent conscience de l'endroit et de la position dans laquelle ils étaient . Ils décidérent alors de se levé et de partir prendre leurs capes pour aller a Prés-au-lard .

Malheureusement (ou heureusement) le temps se gâtat rapidement et ils décidérent de se réfugier dans le bar du village a savoir les trois balais . Ils y dégustérent alors tranquillement 2 biérre au beurre . Puis voyant que le temps s'était calmé se rendirent a la boutique d'animeaux de compagnies .

Ils flannérent alors parmis les rayons .

Harry disparut soudain de sa vue .

POV :

Quelque chose m'appel ! Je ne peut pas résisté .

Il marchait sans se rendre compte d'où il était puis se stoppa alors brusquement en croisant le regard d'un animal .

Un serpent magnifique lui rendait son regard . Il possédait des ailles argenté et son corps était d'un rouge rubis . Ses yeux eux même étaient argenté . Il était énorme ! Au moins 6 métres de long .

Harry se souvint alors brusquement d'où il avait déjà vu cet espéce .

Dans un livres sur les phénix étonnement. Ce serpent se souvint-il était un croisement entre Serpent et Phénix . Il était l'un des animeaux les plus beaux mais aussi les plus difficile a approcher . Ce serpent parraissait-il devait appelé son maître .

Harry réalisa alors que c'était ce qu'il se passait . Il se baissa alors sous les yeux de tous les clients et du vendeur . ouvrit alors la porte de la cage qui retenait le serpent . Ce dernier s'envola alors dans les airs pour se posé sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui gratta la tête sans même y penser .

Le vendeur fit alors un pas en avant et il s'attira alors 2 regard d'une rare noirceur . D'abord il rencontra celui de Harry qui avait viré a l'argenté étrangement et en deuxiéme celui du serpent . Il frissonna alors . Drago arriva et lorsqu'il vit quel animal était enroulé autour de Harry il ne put s'empécher de poussé un glapissement . Il le voulait pourtent cet animal ! C'était le seul suceptible de convenir a un malfoy ! C'aurait été le seul véritabe animal qui pouvait prouvé sa valeur de serpantard !Mais au lieux de cela il était a Harry .

Puis brusquement il avisa quelque chose . Normalement ces serpents était vert ! Obligatoirement alors que celui ci était couleur rubis .

Il regarda ensuite les yeux de Harry .

Il frissonna puis se reprit .

Les yeux dans lesquels il venait de plongé n'était pas humains mais le redeviendrait trés bientot .

Harry et Drago achetérent ensuite tout le nécessaire pour bien s'en occuper et ils retournérent a Poudlard .


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'ils rentrérent a Poudlard , les éléves de griffondor furent étonné par l'étrange animal que Harry portait sur son épaule . Ce dernier fila en direction du bureaux de dumbledore et prononca le mot de passe , _fizwizbiz , _et la gragouille se recula laissant apparaitre l'escalier que Harry avait déjà tant de fois monté .

Cette fois ci il prit son temps . Il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore l'attendait déjà depuis au moins 10 minutes . Il était toujours au courent de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son chateaux et cela Harry l'avait comprit depuis longtemps .

Le survivant avait alors deviné comment il s'y prenait .

FLASH BACK

(l'air se gondole et une ptite musique style tulilulutulilulu résonna mdr)

Harry montait précipitament les escaliers pour arrivé dans le bureau de dumbledore il devait lui dire que ses amis étaient en danger .

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur en grand et l'appela vivement .

Soudain alors qu'il résonna légérement il remarqua que Dumbledore regardait dans un miroir en enfilant sa cape . Regardant en même temps que le directeur Harry put voir Ron et Hermionne dans la forêt interdite ainsi q'un plan qui s'était afficher dans le coin supérieur droit du miroir . Dessus il y avait une croix qui montrait la position des éléves tout en clignotant en rouge sang .

-Professeur ! Il faut faire vite !

-Je sais Harry reste la !

Fin du flash back

(re ptite musique et gondolement pour revenir a la réalité .)

Il ouvrit alors la porte et tomba sur Dumbledore a son bureau qui le regardait d'un air amusé l'oeil pétillant puis il remarqua la créature qui était posé sur son épaule et sursauta .

Il n'avait pas le controle de la vision jusqu'a prés au lard !

Harry caressait doucement la tête de son compagnon quand il vit fumseck venir jusqu'a lui et lui lancé un regard jaloux .

Dumbledore et Harry éclatérent de rire alors que le serpent d'Harry siffla de mécontentement devant ce phénix un peu trop entreprenant a son gout envers son maître .

-**_Du calme ! _**

Harry venait de parlé en fourchelangue a son serpent qui se tut tout de suite .

Dumbledore pensa alors soudainement qu'il y aurait quelque choses entre le serpent et Harry . Quelque chose d'indestructible . Une complicité a toute épreuves puisque ceux ci savait parlez la même langue ! Autrement dit ils se comprendraient mieux que personne !

Le serpent d'Harry déploya ses ailles argenté et fit alors le tour de la piéce s'arrétant un court temps devant Dumbledore a le reniflé puis siffla quelque chose a l'intention de Harry .

-**_Il me plait bien tonc amis humain ! Il est puissant ! Mais trop gryffondor a mon gout !_**

_**-Je sais mais c'est mon grand pére ! retiens toi bien de le dire a tout va ! **_

_**-Ok ok ! Mais toi aussi tu es gryffondor ! Comment tu peut parler le fourchelangue aussi facilement ! **_

_**-Je suis un décendant indirecte de Salazar Serpantard et de Godric Gryffondor ainsi que de Merlin a travers la personne que tu renifle ici présent ! Fais attention tu es en train de lui faire peur ! Mais il faudra également que je te fasse rencontrer mes autres amis et il est hors de question que tu les renifle comme tu viens de le faire ! Mes amis ont peur des serpents ! Si tu fais comme ca tu risque de te prendre un coup ou un méchant sort ! Je tiens trop a toi pour q'on te fasse du mal ! Je risquerais de les attaquer et ce serait pas bon du tout ! **_

_**-D'accord j'essaierais d'évitez ! Mais je pourrais avec tes ennemis ? **_

_**-Oui bien sur ! **_

Dumbledore se sentit un peu exclu brusquement surtout quand Harry éclata de rire et que son serpent retourna se perché sur son épaule .

-Bien qu'est ce que je pensait déjà ? Ah oui ! Je souhaiterais 1 appartements avec 2 chambres s'il vous plait ! Avec cette créatures avec moi personne ne va arrivé a dormir dans le dortoit ! Faut dire qu'il est plutot impressionant je crois !

-mmmmh oui effectivement ! Tu auras tes quartiers ! Mais pourquoi 2 chambres ?

-Pour q'un amis puisse me rendre visite mais vous le savez déjà cher professeur n'insultez pas mon intelligence !

-C'est vrais...O! Au fait de quel race est cette créature ?

-Un dérivé des phénix ! Un croisement serpent phénix !

-Oh ! Excellent mon garçon !

-Bien je vais vous laissez maintenant !

-Oh Harry ! Le mot de passe de tes appartements sera : serpantards et griffondor réunit !

Harry avala alors de travers regardant le viel homme qui le regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune .

GLOUPS !

Le bruit de déglutition que fit Harry n'échapa pas a Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils .

Puis Harry se retourna et avançat vers la porte du bureau .

Il retrouva quelques instants plus tard malfoy qui errait dans un couloir avant de lui dire qu'un appartement serait mit trés bientot a leur disposition serai Serpantards et griffondors réunnit .

Drago eut la même réaction que lui et un bruit de déglutition fit son apparition .

Harry éclata de rire avant de répondre a Drago qui le questionnait du regard qu'il avait eut exactement la même réaction dans le bureau de Dumbledore . Drago sourit puis accompagna Harry dans son délire .

Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivérent devant le tableaux de leur appartement qui représentait Godric et Salazar . Ils les regardérent . Ils s'entre regardérent . Puis brusquement les 2 fondateurs s'évanouir de même que Drago et Harry .

Une dizaine de minutes aprés ils reprirent conaissance et entrérent dans leurs appartements aprés avoir prononcé le mot de passe trés rapidement , histoire de ne pas y réfléchir . Ce qu'ils virent alors les fit changé d'avis tout court . Tout était rouge et vert ce qui en passant était réelement horrible .

-Drago ?

-oui Harry ?

-Tu aime la couleur créme ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Harry ne s'expliqua pas sortit ses baguettes et refit entiérement la décoration de l'endroit . Les meubles adoptant du bois chêne clair et les tentures et murs virérent a la couleur créme.

-Waouh Potter je savais pas que tu avais du gout !

-Hé ben figure toi que je trouve le mélange du rouge et du vert particuliérement horrible ! Pas que je sois contre le rapprochement de nos maisons mais les couleur ne vont définitivement pas enssemble !

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord Potter ! On visite ?

-Bien sur !

Alors ... ils étaient déjà dans le sallon dans lequel ils remarquérent une grande bibliothéque , une cheminé et 2 confortable canapés .Un peu plus loin se trouvait 3 portes . La premiére était une grande chambre avec un lit immense a baldaquin et une armoire avec des tenus qui se renouvelait au fil des humeurs de la personne qui ouvrait les portes ! La deuxiéme chambre était exactement le reflet de la premiére et enfin ils découvrirent une salle de bain qui tenait plutot d'une piscine olympique .

La baignoir était plutot une piscine et s'étendait grace a un sort a perte de vue .

2 douches 2 place était de l'autre coté et 2 lavabos encastré dnas un plan de travaille était juste en face .

Des toilettes étaient situés dans un coin un petit muret les séparants des autres lieux "d'activités" de la piéce .

Drago et Harry sourirent . C'était vraiment parfait . Dumbledore était trés prévoyant .

Ils allérent ensuite se désahbillé et prendre 2 maillots de bain avant d'allez piqué une tête dans la "baignoir" . Ils sourirent en se retrouvant presque nus l'un devant l'autre et plongérent enssemble dans l'eau rapidement . La Harry commenca a faire des longueurs sous le regard impressionné de Drago .

-Je suis... obligé...de ...faire ...des longueurs...pour ...mon entrainement...aux...quidditch !

Harry disait cela dans l'effort avec une voix rendus rauque sous la concentration .

Il continuait ses longueurs devenant de plus en plus difficile . Ses muscle jouaient sous sa peau .

Pour la premiére fois Malfoy regardait Potter comme un homme et s'aperçut que le survivant était désirable...Même plus que désirable...

Il se ressaisit brusquement et se dépacha de se lavé .

-Attend Drago ! Tu voudrais aps m'aider a me lavé le dos ?

-Mmmmm oui bien sur Harry .

Drago se rapprocha alors de Harry lentement et attrapa rapidement le savon énorme qui passait par la . Il s'en enduisit rapidement les mains et posa les mains sur le dos de Harry .

Une pensée traversa son esprit qui le fit rougir .

Merlin qu'est-ce que sa peau est douce ! Mais c'est fous ce qu'il est tendu ! 

Drago Malfoy commençat ainsi un massage magnifique sur le dos de Harry qui s'abandonna lascivement aux mains expertes /

Pas pensé que Harry s'abandonne ! Pas voir que Harry a fermé les yeux et se mordille les lévres . Du calme Drago! du calme ! pense a Hagrid et Minerva ! ARGHHHHHH MES YEUX! 

-Allez Potter je suis sur que maintenant tu es assez détendu ! Ne profite pas de la situation !

-mmmmm d'accord mais tu masse super bien ! Merci pour tout !

Harry plongea alors sous l'eau pour se débarasser du savon et sortit de l'eau . Il retourna alors dans sa chambre une serviette enroulé autour des reins avant de trouvé un pijama en soie dans son placard . Il partit sur le canapé face a l'âtre d'ou émanait quelques étincelle .  
Il se recroquevilla et s'enfonca dans les profondeur du feu . Tout a coup il sursauta , il aurait juré avoir vu le reflet de quelqu'un qu'il conaissait bien dans les flammes . Non il devait réver.

Harry secoua la tête de droite a gauche et parti se couché dans son lit .

A SUIVRE !

Salut un petit mot avant de continuer !

Pour tout ceux qui souhaite lire la suite de la fiction je demande un minimum de 5 reviews a partir de maintenant ! Hé oui ! Faut bien flatté l'ego de l'auteur non ! Allez un petit geste et je vous offre une suite a coupé le souffle avec le retour d'un personnage que Harry aime particuliérement !

Maintenant dans vos commentaire dites moi qui vous voulez qui revienne !

Vous avez le choix entre :

1.Sirus Black !

2.James Potter !

3.Lilly Potter !

4.Voldemort (pour les maso en manque uniquement ! mdr)

5.un crossover avec un mangas de votre choix ! uniquement si réalisable ! Communiquez moi vos idées !

Et voila ! j'espére que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre il est un peu plus court que les précédent mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain ! hihihi !

Bisous et mercie ncore a tout ceux qui accepte de lire ce torchon ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bien ! C'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre de votre fiction préféré !

Suite a vos reviews la personne qui reviendra sera Sirius ! Merci a vous tous de m'avoir aidé! J'espére que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Chapitre 5 !

La nuit se déroula sans soucis . Harry était content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un a qui parler a coeur ouvert... Malgrés tout il s'interrogeait toujours sur ce que Firenze lui avait dit .

Se pouvait-il réelement que le survivant aime son ennemis depuis sa premiére année a Poudlard et de surcroit un futur mangemort ?

Il se dit qu'il poserait la question a Drago trés bientot !

Harry s'était réveillé avec les premiéres lueurs de l'aube et regarda son réveille magique .

6h42

Il se leva et décida d'aller réveiller Drago .

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte il découvrit un spectacle qui le laissa ébahis .

Drago était allongé sur son lit sur le ventre nonchalament . Ses couvertures étaient tombés du lit . Il n'avait revétut pour dormir q'un short en coton et avait une pose lascive avec son bras droit en dessous de sa tête . Ses cheveux étaient répartis tout autour de lui .

Il ressemble a un ange... 

Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente que Harry put formulé sans bégayer même dans sa tête.

Puis il se ressaisit s'approcha de Drago et le réveilla en douceur en passant sa main sur son épaule .

-mmmmmh groihfqlkno

-hein ?

-laisse moi tranquille...

-Drago il est 6h54 ! On doit se préparer !

Le serpantard bondit alors littéralement de son lit et se précipita vers son uniforme le prit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou il prit une douche . C'est alors qu'il réalisa la douceur que Harry avait mit pour le réveiller .

Il en resta abasourdi . Harry Potter , le survivant était-il gay ?

Il finit alors de se doucher a vitesse grand V puis mit son uniforme et prit ses livres et cours .

-C'est bon ! On y va ?

-Oui je te suis !

Ils se sourirent avant de passé le tableaux et filérent rapidement en cours .

La journée se déroula paisiblement . Harry avait passé son temps a s'entrainer sur son éclair de feu tandis que Drago suivait ses cours tranquillement .

Ils se retrouvérent le soir .

Comme la veille Harry s'assit devant le feu et le scruta pensivement puis le même phénoméne que précédement se révéla mais il reconnut alors la silhouette .

-Sirus... murmura t-il

cependant la silhouette dans le ffeu l'entendit et se retourna avant de se précipité vers Harry comme vers le salut qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps . Une communication s'établit alors par le feu .

-Sirius ! Tu m'a tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi Harry !

-Ou es-tu ? On a chercher par tous les moyens de te ramener de derriére le voile sans succés ! Attend je vais t'aider a sortir de la .

Harry concentra alors ses pouvoirs magiques et commenca a rayonner d'une lueur argenté avant de tendre les bras vers le feu qu'il traversa sans se bruler et se saisir des mains de sirius qu'il tira vers lui afin de le ramener vers leurs monde .

Une fois présent dans la piéce il lacha les bras de son parrain et s'enfouit dans ses bras en pleurs .

Aussi ils restérent ainsi toute la nuit . Drago qui revint le lendemain matin vit Harry dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre et son coeur se serra imperceptiblement .

Puis il réalisa qui c'était et sortit en courant de la piéce pour se ruer dans le bureau de Dumbledore .

-Vite vite ! Sirius est revenu ! Il est dans notre sallon venez vite !

Ils refirent le chemin inverse alors et quand le directeur arriva il constata alors la vérité . Harry avait réussit a ramené son parrain .

Le jeune gryffondor que toute cette agitation avait finit par réveiller se redressa et contempla son parrain un sourir extatique illuminant alors son visage il ressauta alors au cou de sa derniére famille .

Drago sourit alors en voyant le bohneur de Harry et une 3éme chambre fu ajouté dans les appartements .

Harry passa alors 1 mois de rêve . Entre son amitié avec Drago et le retour de son parrain il était le plus heureux .

Un jour Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau .

-Harry... le choixpeaux vient de m'avouer quelque chose sur ta répartition ...

-Heu...

-Tu aurais dut allé a Serpantard !

-Oui ca je le sais mais quand la deuxiéme année je vous ait demandé si je ne devait pas être plutot a serpantard vous avez dit que ce sont nos actes qui font la différence ! Alors j'ais pensé que c'était clos !

-Ah mais la c'est vraiment différent ! C'est le choixpeaux qui te l'a dit ! Lui sait lire dans la tête ! Je pense que ces derniers temps tu ne t'entend plus trés bien avec tes amis je me trompe ?

-mmmm vous ne vous trompez pas et il est vrais que je suis vraiment amis avec plusieurs serpentard depuis quelques temps...J'ais préféré le caché mais il est vrais que les gryffi sont ennuyeux...

-Bien je vais donc faire un changement de maison ! Aimerais tu le poste de préfet ? Malfoy et le deuxiéme mais je pense que cela ne te poseras pas de probléme !

-Et pour mon poste d'attrapeur ?

-Il y aura de nouvelles sélection chez les serpentard !

-Merci professeur !

-Tu peut m'appeler Albus Harry ! Ou même grand pére !

Dumbledore fit un clin d'oeil a Harry et retourna a ses papiers .

Harry sortit de la tour du directeur content et se précipita vers Drago lorsqu'il le vit .

-Je vais être transférer a Serpentard !

-Gloups ! Toi le parfait griffy ?

-M'insulte pas j'ais jamais put les saquer ! Le choixpeaux a toujours voulut m'envoyer a serpentard mais j'ais préféré gryffondor au début...

-A bon ?

-Et je suis le second préfet ! Allez on va se changer ! Je doit m'entrainer pour vos sélection de quidditch !

-Tu vas être dans l'équipe ? C'est super !

-oui ! Mais allons mangé ! J'ais hate de voir les tête de Granger et Weasleys lorsque Dumbledore fera la nouvelle !

Ils entrérent alors dans la grande salle et a la surprise de tous Harry s'installa a la table des Serpentards a côté de Drago qui lui avait réservé une place a coté de lui et commenca a se servir pour manger .

Beaucoup de serpentard le regardait d'un mauvais oeil mais brusquement le silence se fit laissant Dumbledore anoncer la nouvelle .

Une fois que cela fut fait , Harry sourit aux Serpentards se désintéressant totalement des gryffondor . Puis il se tourna vers Drago avec un air serpentardesque pur peint sur le visage ce qui surprit les autres .

-Dray ? A la prochaine sortit j'aimerais allé dans un salon de tatouage tu en connaitrais un bon ?

Il fit un clin d'oeil a toute la tablée et se leva alors avec Drago .

Mais une voix se fit entendre

Marcus Finch Fletchey .

-Potter ! Maintenant que tu es chez les serpentards et vut tes qualités d'attrapeur je pense que tu pourrais essayer de nous faire gagné la coupe de quidditch non ?

-Pas de probléme Marcus! Et appelez moi tous Harry! Je suis plus le gentil gryffondor !

Ils s'en allérent alors d'un pas digne vers les grande portes .

A cet instant Hermionne et Ron s'étaient levé et couraient vers eux .

-Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive je croyais q'on était tes amis ?

-Etiez oui ! Mais j'ais jamais put vous supportez ! Vous étiez avec moi uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas d'autres amis ! Maintenant que j'ais trouvez Drago plus rien ne me retiens chez les Gryffondor !

Et ils quittérent alors la grande salle rapidement . Ils arrivérent dans leurs appartements . Sirus qui avait appris la nouvelle du changement de Harry a Serpentard le félicita car si Serpentard produisait des mangemorts ils produisaient également beaucoup de sorciers exceptionnelement puissant !

Le lendemain le jour de la sortie . Harry et Drago s'habillérent de façon moldue.

Harry lui enfila un pantalon en toile vert et un marcel moulant laissant voir ses muscle d couleur argenté .

La tenue de drago était continuer d'un t-shirt bleus et d'un simple jean .

Ils se regardérent en silence se dévorant littéralement des yeux jusqu'a un moment ou Harry finit par se rendre compte du regard de Malfoy sur lui .

-Dis moi Drago ! Tu sorts avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Heu non mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Simplement parce que je me demandais si tu voudrais sortir avec moi !

-C'est pas une blague ?

-C'est pas une blague !

-Alors c'est d'accord !

Harry et Drago échangérent un baiser tendre d'abord qui devint bientot brulant .

-Bien il est temps d'y aller !

-OUi mais tu compte te faire tatoué quoi ?

-Une épée entouré par un serpent sur le bras . Et peut être un serpent avec la fameuse encre vivante...

-Mais Harry c'est dangereux cette technique ! On ne peut pas savoir comment évoluera le tatouage !

-Bien sur que si c'est grace a un sort qu'il faut fixé sur le tatouage par le détenteur !

-A? Bon ben alors d'accord...

-Je me trompe drago malfoy ou tu serais amoureux de moi véritablement !

-Tu ne te trompe pas Harry ...et toi ?

-je t'aime Drago Malfoy !

Ils entrérent alors dans le salon de tatouage .

Le tatoueur commençat alors par le bras de harry . Il travaillait trés rapidement et bien au plus grand bohneur de Harry .

Puis vint le tatouage vivant...

La le tatoueur le prévint que ce serait douloureux car l'animal qu'il voulait planterais ses crochets en lui en cours du tatouage pour se fournir un point d'encrage .

-C'est pas grave !

Drago qui l'avait avertit lui tendit une potion d'anti douleur qu'il avala rapidement alors que le tatoueur se mit au travail .

Une heure plus tard un serpent magnifique se trouvait dans son dos mais il se rendit bientot compte que celui ci pouvait se déplace trés facilement sur ton corps c'est ainsi qu'il fit rapidement connaissance avec lui et appris qu'il s'appelé diablo .

Harry sourit au cour de cette conversation en fourchelangue . Puis il jeta un sort d'oublie au tatoueur en sortant . Il n'avait pas envie de toute la presse sache qu'il avai un serpent sur lui dans la peau .


End file.
